Something Left To Live For
by PurpleSharpii
Summary: What's going to happened when she worked so hard to cover it all up, but he sees right through her? Ed/OC
1. Meet Jenna

**Hey guys! This is the OC for my newest story! (woot woot!) Enjoyy!**

**Name: **Jenna Wilkes

**Birthday: **March 18

**Zodiac Sign: **Aries

**Looks: **Long, reddish-brown hair. Cut across forehead. Chocolate brown eyes. Light skinned.

**Description: **Jenna is quick tempered and witty. She's actually really intelligent, but you can't always tell… She's tough. Tougher than you'd think. She never backs down. Sometimes she puts others before herself. Sarcastic. It's hard to change her mind too. Also knows how to have a good time.

**Motto: **"Don't fess up, just get up and brush your shoulders off."

**Favorite Outfit: **Plain white shirt, dark wash short shorts, thigh high black socks with Vans, and also her mother's old necklace which she was given to her at 6 years old, that she never takes off.

She looks kind of like this: s183 . photobucket. com/albums/x149/Oceanharp/other%20anime/?action=view¤t=&sort=ascending


	2. Hey look Al, she's shorter than I am!

**First chapter to my new story, Something Left To Live For! Woot woot! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Maes Hughes never would've died, get it?**

**Enjoy! xD**

"_There's a girl staying there too."_

"Jenna," Shou Tucker's voice interrupted my studies, "We have guests."

After he left, I put down my book, found Nina, and walked out outside to greet the newcomers.

"This is my daughter Nina, and our friend who's also staying with us, Jenna. She's the same age as you too," said Tucker. He apparently had introduced himself before we came out.

"It's nice to meet you!" said a boy in a suit of armor. I shook his hand hesitantly because he sounded…. Hollow.

"Hey look Al, she's shorter than I am!" the other boy jested, "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse."

"Jenna Wilkes," I introduced myself.

"Why don't you lead them to the library, Jenna?" said Shou, "Those boys have a lot of studying to do if they are going to pass the State Alchemy Exam."

I nodded, "C'mon, follow me."

We made way to the massive library quickly.

"So you're going to try a become a State Alchemist?" I asked.

"That's right!" Edward smiled, "And you?"

"Yup, me too," I grinned.

That was the last thing we said to each other for awhile as I slouched down into the arm chair I was in before the Elric brothers arrived.

"Brother, it's not polite to stare," said Al when he noticed Edward was not focusing on the book he picked out, but on me. I smirked to myself when I overheard them.

"Shut up, Al!" Ed yelled.

Before any of us could say anything, Nina bounded into the room.

"Jennaaaa!" she called.

I smiled easily, "Yes, Nina?"

"You pwomised you'd pway with me!"

"Of course! Let's go!" I put my book and down and stood up, "Why don't you come too," I said to the Elric brothers.

"Um, ok," said Edward looking at his brother.

"Yay! The Elwick bwothers are coming too!" Nina said happily.

We brought Alexander with us to the front yard. It was amusing to watch how the huge Saint Bernard tackled Edward - that is, until he leaped on me…

"Aggh! Alexander get off me!" I exclaimed attempting to push the huge dog off of me. Attempting. Not succeeding.

Edward, Nina, and Al all laughed when Alexander licked my face.

"Get him off me," I whined helplessly.

Ed walked up and managed to get the dog off of me and smiled and said, "Now how do you expect to pass the State Alchemy Exam if you can't get a dog off of you?"

I smirked and said, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

He extended a hand to help me up, which I gladly took. I looked up into his eyes, but the pair that met my boring brown were a piercing gold. So piercing it made my breath catch in my throat. How could I not notice his eyes before?

I smiled, got up and brushed the dog hair off of my white shirt. I saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Nina, it's time to go in now," I said to the little girl.

"Awwww!" she said, taking my hand to lead her in.

Inside Shou Tucker said, "Ah, just in time! Dinner's ready."

We sat down at the table and began eating the tasty food - chicken, mashed potatoes, and string beans.

"This looks delicious Mr. Tucker!" said Al - compliments to the chef even though he wouldn't be eating (that's right I think I got him figured out).

"How can you drink that stuff?" Edward looked at me downing my drink.

"What? Milk?" I laughed, "Why don't you drink yours? You might get taller!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, YOU JERK!" he shouted, but then calmed himself down quickly, "Your shorter than me anyway, so drink up…"

We ate the rest of our dinner and went to sleep afterward because we had to get up early the next morning and I planned on studying all day to make up for the lack of time in the library today…

"_Edward, your room is the first room on the right and yours is just next door, Alphonse."_

I was already changing in my room when suddenly Edward burst in already taking his shirt off to change.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" he yelled.

"GET OUT!" I pushed him back out the door and finished changing into I guess what you would call I night gown. It was actually and extra large T-shirt that goes halfway down my thigh. I wear it to sleep like a night gown though!

"Alright," I sighed, "You can come in now."

I opened door to see Shou Tucker standing outside with Ed.

"Oh Jenna, did I forget to mention you'll be bunking with Edward?"

"You could've mentioned it," I sweat-dropped anime style.

"Why can't he stay with Al?"

"Well I was just thinking that Al is a lot bigger than Ed so I just thought-"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!" Ed yelled with a tick mark on his forehead.

"He didn't say that Ed!" I silenced him then said to Tucker, "Alright it's fine."

He left and Edward entered my room, "There's… only one bed," he said slowly.

I nodded, "Well… it's pretty big… You can have one side and I'll have the other…" I said just as slowly

"Ok…"

Awkward….

That night I slept in my oversized tee on the left and he was in his boxers on the right… I was just about hugging the side of my bed. I was still awake and I was pretty sure he was too.

"Hey Ed?" I said.

"You're still awake?" he replied.

"Yep. Hey can I ask you something?" I asked rolling over to face him. I saw his automail arm and leg.

"Sure, what is it?" he said rolling over also.

"Your brother… There's no body in that suit of armor is there?"

He looked shocked, "How could you tell?"

"So I was right!" I said, ruining the serious moment, "Well I could tell by his voice.. And when he didn't eat… Oh and his movements too!"

"Are you scared?"

"Not at all," I smiled.

After that we fell asleep peacefully, on our sides but not hugging the corners. That morning I woke up only to realize I was laying on top of his chest only for us to start screaming at each other again.

"RAPE!" I screamed.

**Thanks for reading! And the link on the last chapter isn't working so I changed the picture to my avatar, so check that out tomorrow or something because I _just_ updated it!**

**Review pleaseeee :D**


	3. This Is Awkward

**Chapter 2! Woo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only Jenna!**

Both Ed and I were a little grumpy when we woke up, but I was starting to realize that that might just be Ed…

"Good mowrning!" Nina called to us.

"Good morning, Nina!" I smiled at her.

"What's for breakfast?" Ed groaned.

"Well I don't know, why don't you go make it," I retorted.

He glared at me, but I just shrugged and walked away to put some toast in the toaster.

After I buttered it and sat down, Ed somehow got the idea that it was also _his _food. He reached for a slice of toast, but a grabbed it while it was in his hands. I pulled it back to me, but he didn't let go. He yanked it back, growing a tick mark when I didn't let go. We went back and forth like this, growing tick marks as we went.

"Would you let go already?" Ed finally shouted.

"No, dammit! This is my food! Get your own!"

Nina giggled across the table.

I decided just to let him have the piece of toast, and then I scooped up the rest of my food and walked outside.

"I'll be out here if you need me!"

I laid down on my stomach in the grassy yard. _Well it's a nice enough day out… Might as well go tanning…_

What I didn't know was that while I was doing this, Ed and Al walked out onto the porch. Edward staring at me, lying down on my stomach in the yard in a bathing suit, topless, eating breakfast.

"Brother, didn't I tell you yesterday that it's not polite to stare?"

"Relax Al, she doesn't even know we're out here!" Ed said, "Jeez did she forget she has two teenage boys staying with her?" he laughed.

"Ooh what's she doing?" Nina asked curiously as she came out with Alexander.

"Uhhh, we'll tell you later," Ed answered evasively, "Hey Alexander, come here!"

"Brother, don't!" Al tried to stop him when he saw his brother's evil smirk.

"Go get her!" he motioned to me.

The next thing I knew I was trapped underneath the dog's massive body.

I screamed and Edward shouted from the porch, "Ha! That's what you get for the toast!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I GAVE YOU THE TOAST DAMMIT!" I was going to get back at him somehow for this.

Then it hit me - I had no shirt on.

I screamed and hugged my chest. The brothers were laughing and Nina was just watching in wonder. "DON'T LOOK DAMMIT!"

They laughed and went back inside. I felt myself blushing violently as I quickly put on my shirt. I stood up, brushed myself off, and marched inside with my held head high…

"Decided you're done tanning?" Ed smirked.

"I'm sorry," Al whimpered.

I walked right up to Edward and smacked him upside the head…

"What was that for?" he yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"WHATAYA THINK?"

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best way to get back at him, but hey it'll do for now.

I walked to the library and pulled out a book from one of the shelves. Then I plopped down on my regular armchair and tried to focus on the book, even though I was still fuming.

_Was he only just _pretending _to be that nice yesterday? Like a first impression or something?_

For some reason I didn't want to believe that.

I spent the rest of my day cooped up in the library studying and avoiding Edward. It would just be awkward… Plus I was waiting for him to apologize. I realized I might have to confront him when I wanted to go to sleep, but at 11 o'clock at night I fell asleep in my armchair.

"_Brother, you should get some sleep."_

"_Hold on, let me just check something."_

"_Fine, I'll be in my room."_

"_Huh? What's she doing here?"_

Suddenly I woke up to someone carrying me. Ed?

"What're you doing?" I asked him in a daze.

"Well you were asleep when I found you," he replied, "Thought you might want to sleep in your own bed…"

_Is he… blushing?_

I leaned my head into his chest; I _was_ dead tired. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he grinned, setting me down on the bed.

I sat up - I was going to have to change anyway, "R-really?"

"Yea, for the most part you were reciting alchemic formulas."

"Guess that's what I get for falling a asleep with my nose in a book…"

"Guess so!" he laughed

There was a short silence until Ed said, "Hey, I really am sorry about earlier…"

"Oh.. Thank you," I smiled to myself, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

He grinned at me, "No, I probably deserved it!"

Before we went to sleep he said, "You said something else in your sleep, Jenna… Who's Robin?"

I turned away, not wanting to show him my change of emotion, "My mom…"


End file.
